The buckle of this type has been disclosed in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 194,073, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,390 entitled "Buckle for Belt".
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the above patent application Ser. No. 194,073, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,390 with the multipurpose tool inserted in position in the buckle, a leaf spring as a lock member secured to the inside of the buckle is bent at a right angle towards the rear for defining a stepped pressure portion. The foremost part of the lock member enters an engagement opening of the multipurpose tool and a pressure portion abuts on the right hand end edge of the engagement opening for the overall plate thickness so as to hold the foremost part of the multipurpose tool in position. A rubber magnet is secured to the inner base part of the buckle so as to attract the rear part of the multipurpose tool. In this manner, the tool may be held in its entirety within the buckle.
The buckle mentioned above has a drawback in that the structure and hence the manufacture may be complex and the manufacture costs elevated because of the necessity for providing the rubber magnet and bending the foremost part of the leaf spring at a right angle.
Besides, when removing the multipurpose tool from the buckle, the pressure portion of the lock member has to be pushed out with the finger's tip inserted through a square-shaped aperture formed through a fitting case of the buckle for disengaging the lock member from the engagement opening, which is a complicated and troublesome operation.